


Plane Wreck

by MoRdDiOxIdE



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Hope you enjoy, I hope people like this even if i took everyone and ruined them, M/M, my first fanfic on here, paperhat is very fun to write about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoRdDiOxIdE/pseuds/MoRdDiOxIdE
Summary: Hello! This is my first Archive entry, haha, so I hope you like it! This is an idea I've for awhile and I'd LOVE to continue to share it with you all!!! ❤P.S. I know this first chapter is short. I tried adding to it on my phone but then I accidently hit the back button and I lost the paragraphs I added.





	1. An Aching Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Archive entry, haha, so I hope you like it! This is an idea I've for awhile and I'd LOVE to continue to share it with you all!!! ❤ 
> 
> P.S. I know this first chapter is short. I tried adding to it on my phone but then I accidently hit the back button and I lost the paragraphs I added.

Flug stirred restlessly in his sleep, whining at the sharp pains coursing through his body. Another sleepless night, might as well add that to the calendar. The sun shown through his apartment window, hitting his face with it’s warm rays, causing him to scrunch his face to prohibit any light shining into his eyes. He rolled himself over, groaning. Wanting to lay there and rest for the rest of the day, but as his alarm went off he knew it was time to stop dreaming and get to work.

The doctor sleepily sat himself up, rubbing his pale face with his un-gloved hands. His eyes stung for a moment from the sun, but quickly adjusted to the new light. He ran his hands through his hair and set his feet on the floor, groaning as a sharp pain shot through his body. He never should have let Amelia drag him onto the track, but he supposed it was all worth the bright smile he saw on her face every time she beat him in a heated race.

He trudged his way over to his small bathroom. It wasn’t the best bathroom, it’s age showing through the stains in the wallpaper, but this was home and the only place he had to go to. Sure he was payed a decent amount at the hospital, but he was one man. He didn’t need a house, not now anyways. He undressed, tossing his clothes in the corner of the bathroom and started up his shower. 

Once out of the shower he brushed his teeth, dried his hair, and put on a fresh set of clothes. After such was done, he couldn’t help but stare into the mirror at his rare, bright purple eyes. No one could explain them, but it turns out his great-great-great-great grandmother had the same exact eyes. He pulled away from the mirror. He hated his eyes. And do you know what else he hates? Wearing the same blue garments as he wore everyday. Before slipping the normal blue shirt he wore to work, he put on his blue airplane shirt. Lucky, he calls it. It has always gotten a patient out of death and has never failed him. . .well, unless you count things outside of work, then yes. It has failed him many times. 

He was starting his breakfast when his alarm beeped again, notifying him that he needed to leave or else he’ll be late. There was no time for breakfast, he’d have to wait til lunch, but he could make it. Wouldn’t be that long anyway, and he could probably sneak a few snacks in before hand. Grabbing his required necessities, he marched out the door, locking it behind him, trudged down the stairs, waved to the old lady who seemed to always be sitting in a dusty old chair knitting just outside the main buildings entrance, and headed for work.


	2. Sudden Realization

Flug stepped into the smiling sun and smiled along with it. Today seemed to be the only beautiful day they had had all week, and some of the streets were still flooded! Everyone called Hatsville and sad town due to all the rain it got each month. Some days it only sprinkled, and other days it just poured. Some even blamed it on Black Hat, for his attitude always seemed dark and gloomy. He never seemed happy unless he was fighting a hero and winning, but even then everyone could see the anger seeping through the eldirtches cold gray skin. Flug couldn't help but admire the villains tactics. He fancied him in a way, though just like everyone else he despised him for almost plundging their town into ruin more than twice a week. A villain was a villain and would forever be a villain. A monster disliked by the public eye, but sometimes Flug felt bad for them and wondered if the villains even wanted this hate, or even wanted to be villains.   
The smell of smoke began to fill up his lungs as he drew in a deep breath. He gave a small cough and glanced around, trying to spot the source of the smoke. Once located he headed that way, and what surprised him the most was where it led. Between two tall building stood a giant hat, a gate circling around it. Black Hat's mansion. Flug had never seen it up close, never really wanted to. Sitting infront on the gates was a banged up and severly damaged plane. A crowd swarmed around it like bees to pollen, studying the massive hunk of metal, smoking and mangled. A women stood infront of the plane, a camera man standing infront of her. Her voice was calm but her face was contorted to a face of worry and a hint of confusion. Flug got a little closer to hear the womens voice.  
"I'm standing infront of the most feared villains mansion right now, and as you can see there appears to be a crashed plane right behind me. The incident was reported today at 6:00 a.m. by Blue Flame, our most beloved hero, and his side kick Scarlet. The two were at the scene just a few minutes after the event happened and rescued two villains, Black Hat himself and his employee Demencia. As I am told Demencia was rescued from the cockpit where as Black Hat was found just under the nose of the plane. Both villains seem to be in bad shape. Now I know you're wondering why these heros saved the villains," oh Flug sure as well would love to know that, "but we have no correct answer. Some say the two were brainwashed and others say they were just heros being heros, but I assure you our news team will keep you all updated. As for the villains, they were both rushed to Hatsville Hospital immediantly for treatment."  
Hatsville hospital, now why does that ring a bell? Oh yeah, becuase Flug worked there. Once this news was heard, Flugs eyes widdened to the size of a grape fruit. Black Hat, the most feared villain, getting treatment from the hospital he worked at? This just couldn't be possible. Why was this happening? After staring at the wreckage for another 5 minutes Flug atlast turned on his heels and continued walking. Oh, he just knew atleast one of those villains would be a new patient of his, and he honestly hoped it would be Demencia. For as wild and as crazy as she was, Flug would choose her over Black Hat any day.  
After another 5 minutes the hospital finally came into view. The building he once called a sanctuary was under attack by two villains. No, more like a monster and a pshyco. Flug pushed through the heavy glass doors with a huff and looked around. Surprisingly nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He gave a light wave to some older patients reading magazines and lounging in wheelchairs or other forms of seating, and signed his name in the check-in book. His shift has officially begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yay, Flug realizes he's probs taking care of Dem and BH. That should be fun. Now i know these are short, I'm trying to make them longer and i hope that will eventually happen.


End file.
